<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Senior's Trouble for Junior by Hokee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178672">Senior's Trouble for Junior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee'>Hokee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>False Accusations, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a Junior sucks!</p>
<p>October 4th: You talkin' to me? - 200 words - Mistaken identity. This is either the best or worst thing to ever happen to your character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Senior's Trouble for Junior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.</p>
<p>I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: N/A</p>
<p>Fandom: NCIS</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Senior's Trouble for Junior</strong>
</p>
<p>Clomping of footsteps filled the bullpen as numerous men in FBI vests surrounded Gibbs and his team, guns pointed at DiNozzo. Gibbs stood up as the men roughhoused Tony to his desk and tightened handcuffs around his wrists.</p>
<p>“Anthony DiNozzo, You’re under arrest for smuggling and embezzlement.” The arresting officer removed Tony’s gun and badge, throwing them harshly onto the desk below. Tony flinched as the metal cuffs cut into him.</p>
<p>“What?! I didn’t do anything!” Tony finally shouted out, resisting the officer trying to pull him to the elevator and away from Gibbs, who was fuming.</p>
<p>Kate, standing behind her desk, had her phone already to her ear, Tony's frat buddy and lawyer on speed dial. </p>
<p>“Where’s the warrant for his arrest, let me see it!” Gibbs strode forward, his hand on his senior field agents shoulder, trying to calm the panicking man.</p>
<p>The officer produced a letter and Gibbs read it as fast as he could as the men once again tried to leave with his agent. The warrant had a picture of Tony, but the name and information clearly stated Anthony DiNozzo Sr. </p>
<p>“This warrant is for Senior. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Not Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Release my agent. NOW!” Gibbs bellowed as agents around the room decided now was a good time to look away.</p>
<p>The officer took the warrant back and looked at it, a frown on his face as he motioned to another officer to uncuff him.</p>
<p>“He’s not the right DiNozzo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>